


Season 1, Episode 2: Extended

by iggysmice



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Episode 2 spoilers, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, dont look up danny's scrapped lines, if you havent played the game yet its been out since 2012 get on that, nothing bad happens to the kids. besides the human flesh thing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggysmice/pseuds/iggysmice
Summary: What if the events at the St. John's Dairy had taken place over a few days, rather than in under 24 hours? Discord refers to it as "slow burn cannibals."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 1: Lee's Nightmare

“Your poor friend bled to death from that arrow wound and nearly bit my poor Andy when he came to check on him.” The woman shook her head sadly. “We took care of him and buried him out at the far side of the property.”

“From a flesh wound like that?” One of the group asked, suspicious.

The scene was roughly day 100-something of a plague that caused the dead to rise, on a late summer day in the backwoods of Georgia, on a former dairy farm surrounded by makeshift electric fencing that hummed gently in the background alongside the buzzing cicadas. The woman speaking was Brenda St John, who had owned the dairy farm property before the outbreak. She and her sons maintained the place as a safe zone from the vicious wandering dead and had recently accepted a new group into their arms. The group consisted of Lee, who was from the area but had been in Atlanta, Clementine, the small girl Lee had picked up who was potentially orphaned- her parents were last in Savannah, and though Lee had an inkling, he didn’t know 100% if they were dead- Kenny, the man expressing doubt in Brenda’s words and his wife and child, Katjaa and Duck, and Lilly, with her dad Larry, two former military folks.

Their friend, Mark, another former military man, had been shot with a bow and arrow in an accident with some bandits at the far end of the property. Lee and the younger St John boy called Danny had gone looking for the bandits and come back in time to hear the news of Mark’s death. They had been much longer then first estimated in seeking out the camp and had found nothing save for a seemingly deranged woman in the woods.

Katjaa, a veterinarian and the group’s medic for the last few months was the first to speak up to soothe her husband’s doubt:

“Well, it was probably all the movement. Those arrowheads are very sharp and they can easily cut and cause more damage if not stabilized quickly. It could have worked its way right through an artery. It’s a shame. There’s so much death these days.”

“It’s a darn shame.” Brenda agreed. “Dinner is ready, nonetheless. Come on in, we’ll say a nice grace for him.”

* * *

“Pork?” Lee asked, as he bit into the sauce-covered meat on his plate.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. The boys shot a boar just this morning!” Brenda looked proudly at her sons. Danny made eye contact with Lee in an intense, mildly terrifying way. “Why don’t y’all sleep in the hayloft tonight, so the doctor here can watch Maybelle?” his mother seemed unphased and cheerful.

Maybelle was the farm’s apparently last remaining milk cow, and she was pregnant, sickly and close to having her calf. Luckily, Katjaa had come by, and was currently looking after her.

After dinner, the group gathered in the hayloft in the barn. It was warm enough, being summer, and the hay made soft, clean beds. Everyone was soon asleep with full stomachs for the first time in several weeks. Everyone, except for Kenny.

“Why the barn?” he whispered to Lee, who shrugged.

“They want Katjaa to look after the cow.”

“Why all of us out here? Couldn’t they at least offer rooms for the kids?” Kenny was insistent.

“I don’t know, and I don’t think that’s our biggest problem.” Lee glanced around, in case the source of his anxiety was near. “The younger son, Danny, he freaks me out. He just… stares. I don’t like it.”

“Do you think he’s dangerous?” Kenny asked, glancing at his wife and child nearby in the hay.

“I don’t know.” Lee shrugged again. A tiny voice on his other side piped up: Clementine. Clementine was eight and generally tended to believe the world was a nice place filled mostly with nice people. Something, Lee thought, that was becoming less true as the outbreak wore on.

“I like Danny.” She told the two men. “He gave me some chocolate, and he offered to show me all the other animals tomorrow! He’s my friend.”

“Hm. Likes kids.” Kenny remarked, turning over. “I guess there’s no sense worrying now. We should rest.”

“Yeah. Go to sleep, Clem. I’ll see you in the morning.” Lee agreed.

“G’night, Lee. G’night, Kenny.” Clementine dutifully chirped before turning her own self over and going quiet.

* * *

_Lee was nine. He knew that. He was also being held against a hard wooden wall with one firm hand gripping his shirt collar and shaggy, dark brown hair masking cold, dark eyes on a soft, round child’s face. A younger boy. A younger Danny St. John, to be exact._

_“You tol’ on me and got me in trouble for messin’ with them kittens and you’re gonna pay.” The child Danny said in an even, soft tone of voice, his expression not changing nor any light in his eyes even with the edge of glee his next words gained: “I’m gonna take this here knife,” he brandished the pocketknife in his free hand, his hands were so small, he must have been only seven years old at most, “and I’m gonna cut all your guts out one at a time and chuck ‘em over the fence and they’re gonna think them wild cats who lurk in the corn got you.”_

_“Danny!” his mother’s voice rang across the property, causing both children to pause and look in the direction of the noise._

_“Comin’, Mama!” the boy called back, and released his grip on Lee’s collar. “You’re just lucky.” He warned. “Next time, you won’t be.”_

Lee woke up back in the hayloft and back in his adult self with a start. All the kids in Macon had come to the farm on school trips, he recalled, including himself. Kenny was stirring as well, and the sun was rising which was a relief.

“Danny St. John was caught torturing animals with a cattle prod when he was like, ten.” Lee recalled. “They sent him to some special therapy school for disturbed kids. I didn’t know he’d come back.”

“I’m not entirely surprised,” was Kenny’s only reply on the topic.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee glanced around the yard, taking in what everyone was doing since they’d had breakfast. Katjaa was relaxing on the porch steps. On a bench under the overhang on the porch, Danny and Clementine sat and watched Andy work on a generator with tools. Kenny was approaching and offering to help, and Duck was asking what he could do. Larry had stayed inside to help Brenda “dry the dishes,” and Lilly was standing by surveying the area. He first approached Andy.

“You need help there?” he asked. The dark-haired man looked up at Lee and shook his head.

“I should be alright. It isn’t the first time Danny’s brought home a faulty generator.”

“He brings home faulty equipment?” Lee prodded further, glancing up at where Danny was now once more staring at him from the porch. Andy continued fiddling with some part on the machinery.

“Yeah. Let’s just say I’ve got the brains out of the two of us.” Andy paused. “The smart-brains, anyway. Danny may be pretty dumb but he’s crafty and cunning to make up for it. He’s saved our butts more times then I can count. Don’t tell him I said so, though.”

Lee considered what other information he could gain from the older St. John boy. Kenny sternly told Duck to leave the fence alone in the background and inspired another question: the safety of the two children in their care.

“What about the kids? Do you think it’s safe for them to stay here, like, long term? If we were able to earn our keep, of course.” Lee picked his phrasing to be as polite as he could. He hoped the man understood that he wasn’t exactly assuming that they would be allowed to stay permanently, but if they were, this would be a concern. Andy cranked something in the generator with a wrench as he thought of his answer, glancing for half a second up at his brother on the porch.

“As long as they learn to keep away from the fence, and stay out of the cornfields, they’re safe here.”

“The corn?” Lee’s thoughts immediately strayed to horror movies and ghosts in the fields.

“Yeah. It’s hard to see in there and I wouldn’t want them to stumble on a cougar- or worse.”

Ah. Walkers. Lee had forgotten the monsters existed for a moment, since it had been a nice while since he had seen one. He decided that was about all the information he was going to get off of Andy, so he made his way up to the porch to check on Clementine and her apparent new friend.

“She’s your little girl?” Danny asked, smiling slightly at Lee.

“Uh, not like,” Lee scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not her dad, if that’s what you mean. I am taking care of her though.”

“My parents are in Savannah!” Clementine piped. “Lee says they’ll come looking for me soon.”

“Well, she’s awful cute.” Danny spoke in a normal tone of voice, but something about the way he said ‘awful cute’ made Lee shiver inside. He made a mental note to tell Clem to not go out of sight with Danny St. John. Just in case. After all, he rationalized, Danny was a stranger, and it was not safe to let children go places unattended with strangers. Ignoring the fact that he had been a stranger that Clementine went with.

As Lee left the porch, Clementine came bouncing after him. She grabbed his hand and asked,

“Lee, can we stay here forever?”

“We’ll see, sweet pea.” Lee smiled for a moment but then became serious. “But for now, I don’t want you going anywhere out of my, Kenny or Katjaa’s sight, okay? Even with Danny. He’s a stranger, and we still aren’t sure he is safe, so it would make us all feel better.”

“He’s nice! Everyone here is so nice, and the food is so good, and there’s no monsters around!” Clementine continued to enthuse. “I’m going to go back to the shade!”

Lee watched Clementine skip back to her spot on the bench, still well within his view. Katjaa got up and informed Lee that she was going to check on the cow, and hoped that “between he and Kenny,” Duck would stay out of trouble.

“Dad, why can’t I play with the tools? I wanna help!”

“You’re helping by keeping _away_ from the tools.” Kenny shooed his son away.

“I worry about his ability to stay away from the fence.” Katjaa remarked, watching Andy gently try and coax Duck to stay out of the way and just watch while Kenny helped check out the generators. Duck promptly dropped a hammer nearly on Andy's foot and shouted that he was sorry.

“He’ll learn, I’m sure.” Lee reassured her. Kenny stood up and wiped his greasy hands on his shirt, leaving black smudges on the material.

“These are pretty solid, if definitely second-hand. They ought to work for our purposes, though.” He announced.

“I told you they were just fine!” Danny called to his brother from the porch as Clem giggled. Andy only offered a _Hm_ as a reply.

Lee carried on and asked Lilly:

“What do you make of this place?”

Lilly shrugged. “It’s nice to see my dad socializing. Plus, even I was sick of being hungry. If we can help them with their farm labor, it shouldn’t be harder then maintaining the Motor Inn is, and we’d be getting enough food.”

“Lee, why don’t you and Lilly go take down some of them walkers on the fence?” Andy called out. “I’ll make sure you’re called to dinner!”

Lee glanced at Lilly, glanced at Kenny, then finally at Clem and Danny on the porch as he walked along the fence and the house was out of sight.

Maybe, he thought, they really would be safe and accepted here.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is interest to continue on. I have an entire draft.


End file.
